


Wundenküssen

by Vrazdova



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Blood, M/M, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrazdova/pseuds/Vrazdova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sweet wounds, sweeter comfort, sweetest still - kissing wounds.</i> [Illustration]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wundenküssen

**Author's Note:**

> A gift made for the 2015 Hannigram Holiday Exchange, inspired by prompts that reminded me of the times when Hannibal is shown tending to Will’s injuries - he really handles him quite tenderly in those moments. Sweet gestures breaking the waves of their tumultuous relationship - one of many facets that makes them such an irresistible pair!
> 
> (Text and title from Dornenreich's ["Wundenküssen"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LENlC_gZjLE) \- which may not be to everyone's musical tastes [black metal], but I find it quite beautiful, and the lyrics befitting of the struggle and attraction between Will and Hannibal.)
> 
> [tumblr](http://vrazdova.tumblr.com/post/135853646742/sweet-wounds-sweeter-comfort-sweetest-still) / [deviantART](http://fashion-jerk.deviantart.com/art/Wundenkuessen-580669871)


End file.
